


Under the Moonlight

by gothcooties



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Forest Sex, Roger is roger, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Squirting, pretty much just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothcooties/pseuds/gothcooties
Summary: The van breaks down on the way to a gig, so you and Brian get into a bit of trouble.





	Under the Moonlight

“Shit!” Roger groans, smacking the steering wheel to the van with the heel of his hand before throwing his arms up in defeat. “John, can you see what did it this time?”

You blink, trying to clear the haze of drowsiness away. Brian’s body pressed against yours, heavy and unconscious. You look around, forfeiting the idea of getting up and nestling back into your lover’s embrace. 

Thunk. 

You could fall asleep while Brian wailed on his guitar. You could sleep during this. 

THUNK.

Never mind. You accept defeat, pulling away gently and getting up. It was just at sunset, and you were in the middle of nowhere.

Freddie was already up, lighting a cigarette and wiping his sleep-crusted eyes. “Bloody great situation we’re in.”

Brian stirred in his sleep, his blanket having been tossed off. You reach for it, laying it over his sleeping body. Freddie swings open the door to the van, hopping out and slamming it shut. You were alone with beautiful sleeping Brian. You look at his serene face, brushing some curls out of his face. 

He grumbles, his peaceful expression contorting as he stirs and subsequently wakes. You slip under the blanket, gently caressing his thigh. He gently moves his head, looking upon you with soft, tired eyes.

“You alright, darling?” 

“I had a pleasant dream but I woke u-“ Brian pauses, looking around and taking in the situation.

“Van broke down” Your reply is short and concise, not wanting to alarm him too badly.

“Oh, okay. How far are we from the hotel then?” Brian yawns, shaking off his exhaustion with relative ease.

“I'm not sure.” You climb out, landing on the gravelly road with a substantial crunch. “Where are we?” 

Roger points to a sign. “We’re an hour’s walk away from the city, I think. Probably no farmhouses for another half an hour.”

“We’d need a jump to take it in for repairs” John gestures towards some part from behind the hood and Roger scowls.

“(Y/N), go find a telephone booth.” Roger commands, not really leaving you any choice.

“I’ll come too.” Brian takes hold of your hand.

“There haven’t been any for miles so go down the road.” Roger starts to reach into the bonnet of the car to examine something, his brows furrowed and lip bitten.

Brian grabs the blanket from off the seat, draping it around your shoulders. “See ya, Rog.”

Roger nods silently, already back to cursing and getting oil all over his hands as he examines the car's engine. You walk hand in hand, exchanging no words. Each other's presence and the chatter of crickets was enough. The British countryside scrolled by all around you, steep hills and little brooks snaking through the wilderness that flanked the narrow country road. Brian’s big, warm hand encompassed yours nearly entirely. You felt the familiar calluses on his hands from playing guitar, and the strength of those same fingers.

“What did you dream about?” You cut through the silence, your partner turning to you.

“I had dream we were in an open field full of lavender.” The wind blows Brian’s light, bouncy locks a bit as he pauses to properly word his thought. You were used to that face he made when he was thinking of focusing. His brows would furrow, he would look up, and his lips would part.

“We were laying on a blanket and pointing out constellations. And you rolled over onto me and said some snarky, comment,” He continues, and the silence almost lasts for too long, “and then you said you wanted me to do whatever I wanted to you.”

The moonlight was almost too dark to illuminate the country path, but as a cloud passed, a ray of cool blue moonlight showered the road. The gentle crunch of the gravelly road under your feet gently filled your ears.

“Is that all?” You ask, curious and not fully processing what he was telling you.

“Well, then I started doing whatever I wanted.” You bite your lip at his response, looking back to see if you could see the van. It was a white blot down the path, almost covered by a hill. You check your watch. You had been walking for more than twenty minutes. 

It hit you. It was one of those dreams, where he would shyly throw his underwear in the laundry basket and you would beg him to tell you what happened. More often than not, Brian would keep it to himself until you stopped asking. Once he decided to bring it up, you would almost always be caught off guard. A nice, calm dinner quickly derailed by him saying, “Have you ever tried anal?” You would choke, your eyes watering as you coughed on whatever you were eating. No, you had not tried it. Before then, anyways.

“I like that dream.” You mumble softly, your cheeks prickling with the heat of your embarrassment.

The idea of being whisked away and making love under the moonlight was one you couldn’t shake as you continued to walk in silence by your love’s side. The thought of Brian having his way with you under the moonlight burned hot in your brain, the indecent thoughts practically making you faint every time a stalk of wild lavender whipped in the chilly night wind.The road rolled and snaked on through the countryside, no sign of civilization in sight, and the sounds of the night droned on. The crackle of branches, hoot of owls and the chirp of crickets. 

Oh how your brain trailed off. You would see a little fairy circle in a clearing off the road, and you would point it out. Brian would lead you out to it, you would lay the blanket down. His hands would slide up your shirt, their warmth like hot coals on your body. You would writhe in pleasure as he did what he always did. He would hold the hem of your shirt up to your mouth, and let those two words fall out. “Hold this.” The first time he said it, you reached to hold it up. “No,” he instructed, “with your mouth.”

A small outcrop of wild lavender lay just off the road and behind a line of trees. You stop walking, looking at the lovely flowery clearing. Usually you would admire its beauty, wanting to pick flowers. Indecent thoughts raced through your conscious this time.

“Do you want to go lay there?” Brian asks, almost teasingly, his eyebrows raising. He knew why you stopped, and what you wanted.

You nod like a shy child, grabbing onto his hand.

“I know why you wanted to lay down here whether you’ll admit it or not.” Brian flirts, his hand snaking around to rest on your hip. You take your blanket off of your shoulders, laying it down in the field. You sit down, and Brian does the same, his eyes fixated on you.

You nod, looking at your partner before saying, “You know I don’t mind if you want to, y’know... do whatever you want to me.”

“You dirty girl.” He pins you down, looking down at you with the same hunger as a lion hunting its prey.

“I wouldn’t have wanted to if you didn’t mention it.” You pout, turning away from him and covering your face with your hands. Even though he knew, you didn’t want to outwardly admit the thought of him shagging you out in the open was unbelievably hot.

“Look at me.” You shake your head, only to get the response, “You aren’t being a brat, are you?”

“Nuh-uh.” He had this way of making you feel delightfully helpless, just wrapped around his finger.

“Then look at me before I have to pick up this blanket.” You look back at your partner, who then kisses you, his hands sliding under your shirt, the hem riding up as he cups your breasts. He pulls away, pulling the hem up to your mouth, not even having to tell you before you bite it.

“I don’t wanna get naked…” You whimper past closed teeth, holding onto his wrist.

“Fine.” Brian reaches around, unclasping your bra and pushing it out of the way, leaving hickeys on your neck and upper chest. He pulls at your panties, taking them off and leaving them somewhere on the blanket. You grab his shirt, taking it off. His skin was beautifully pale, and his body thin & trim. Oh how you loved how you could just barely see his rib-cage and how his clothes just about fit you.

His kisses trail down, his hair tickling your stomach before he stops inbetween your legs. The brunette’s hands push your legs apart, one holding your thigh to prevent you from wiggling away, his tongue sliding upwards slowly, stopping at your clit. You inhale sharply, a shiver spreading over your body as goosebumps raise on the exposed parts of your skin. He licks a small circle, lightly sucking. You take a handful of his hair, your fingers intertwining into his thick curls.

You can’t help but let sounds escape your mouth, desperate, whiny moans. His every movement made you call out, inching you closer and closer to release.

“Bri, I’m almost-“ You gasp, your breath hitching. He pulls away, plunging his fingers into you, curling his fingers to reach the spot he knew so well. He watches you, your every breath and gasp making him more and more aroused. You bite your lip hard, your grip on the blanket tightening, your back arching and your legs quivering. You felt the warmth escape you before you could even process it. Your cheeks prickle with heat, embarrassment replacing the feelings you had before. The hot liquid drips down your legs, soaking into the blanket.

“Woah.” Brian mumbles, frozen in awe, “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Neither did I...” You respond, burying your face in your hands, “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, that was hot.” Brian coos, gently caressing your thigh. 

“You sure?” You let the tension release from your body, your heartbeat pounding in your chest as your arousal starts to fade. 

“I love that you’re shy, but my dick is being absolutely smothered by these pants right now.” Brian responds, his honestly obvious behind the humor. You press your hand into his jeans and he inhales sharply, letting out a soft groan. 

“Do you wanna-“ You start, and Brian cuts you off by unzipping his pants, pushing your skirt up further, and pulling his boxers down. His erection escaped with much ease, his formidable length fully erect. You reach down, gently stroking it. Brian bites his lip, inhaling sharply. You felt the hot, burning feeling in your core return, begging for another round.

“Don’t, (Y/N)...” He moans, a thick droplet of precum building on the tip of his cock, “I’m really close...”

A hard decision faced you, and you didn’t know what to do. Keep teasing your adorably hot boyfriend, or let him fuck you already. You slide a finger over his tip, swiping up the bead of precum and bringing it up to your mouth, slowly and sensually licking it. 

“I love you.” You mumble, wrapping your arms around his neck, letting him take over. You feel him enter you, letting out a weak, breathy moan in response. 

You grab onto your partner tightly, the warmth in you building as he moves. His thrusts are slow and hard, slowly picking up speed. 

“Ah- yes…” You moan, and Brian bites his lips, his normal shallow breaths and gentle moans muffled even further. You wanted to hear his voice, his groans of pleasure, but just being with him was enough, since you hadn’t been with him for awhile. 

“Who’s my dirty little slut?” Brian coos, his words enough to make you moan.

“I- ah… am…” Your voice quivers, whiny with pleasure. His strong hand rests just at your waist, settling in the little dip with ease.

“You’re what?” His voice is husky and low, his breath hitching. 

“I’m your dirty little slut…” You gasp, closing your eyes as you get closer.

Your heart races, your eyes shutting tightly. Your reservedness from before went away, your gasps and moans completely unbridled. You couldn't help but call out "God, yes!" "Fuck!" "Harder..." and whatever else came to mind, each thought and feeling flowing out of your parted lips.

“I’m almost there…” Brian exhales, reaching and rubbing your clit in small circular motions.

“Me too…” You gasp, and Brian’s thrusts grow harder, the stimulation between your core and clit almost too much. Just as you cum, he pulls out. You come to a strong, gasping climax and his finger rubs fast circles on your clit. He pushes your skirt further up and away from your stomach, rubbing himself. You reach down, your hand firmly grabbing his member. You bite your lip, each pump drawing him closer.

“(Y/N)...” Brian groans, cumming on your stomach, the hot, sticky mess getting into your thin black skirt, christening it with a glaringly large white stain. 

Your heart felt like it was beating as hard as it could, your whole body coming down from the euphoric state it was in.

“So we should probably go and find a phone booth.” Brian mumbles, getting his clothes back on. You felt beyond tired, but you pull yourself up anyhow. You pull your clothes back on, embarrassed with the white stain on your skirt. You and Brian start into the path once again, quickly interrupted by the van behind you. It stops, and Roger rolls down the window.

“What were you two doing?” His tone is cheeky, his gaze on the obvious cum stain that marked your skirt.

“How’d you get the jump start?” Brian responds, avoiding Roger’s question entirely.

“A friendly driver.” Roger’s voice drips with sass. You climb into the car, nestling into Brian. 

Roger starts up the car again, focusing on the road then on you, “So, what were you two up to, huh?”

“Rog, you obviously know.” Brian retorts, his arm around your shoulder. 

“In the forest?” Roger was always seen as the kinkiest one, so Brian having sex in the woods was a shock.

“Yeah." Brian's response is short and flat, not really giving anything else up.

"I'm a rubbish man, being such a bad influence on you." Roger laughs, "You two better not make any ankle-biters."

"Shut up, Rog." You rest your head on Brian's shoulder and start to doze off.


End file.
